


I'm Back Baby!

by Cardboardghost



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Science, Jack gets hold of Rhys' arm, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Rhys gets fucked, and jacks it, haha - Freeform, none of this makes sense, then he gets a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardboardghost/pseuds/Cardboardghost
Summary: Jack doesn't have a body- until he does. Rhys is just along for the ride.





	1. Helping Hand

Rhys never thought living with Jack in his head would be easy, but he never thought it would be this hard either.

The man was self serving, crazy, and currently stuck inside one company man's head.

At first, it was kind of amazing. Having an AI of your idol living inside your head? Wow! But all of Rhys' ideas had been crushed pretty quickly after that. Jack was selfish, rude, and an overall asshole. He seemed to delight in making Rhys miserable.

The hot Pandora sun beat on his body, and even the blistering sand seemed a good place to pass out at this point. Vaughn trudged on in front of him, and the two were both covered in sweat.

"Say kiddo! You look prettty terrible." That grating voice made Rhys' insides twist. He fought the urge to snap at Jack, knowing he'd just look crazy.

"Hey bro- you good?" Vaughn was staring at him worriedly, and Rhys realized he had been growling. Low under his breath, but loud enough to be audible.

"U-uh- yea, sorry, Pandora's just been getting to me, haha." He tried for a nervous smile, though it was clear he strained to keep up the look. Vaughn seemed to buy it though, as he just nodded and kept trudging on.

"Well I'd say it's not just Pandora gettin to ya, kiddo! I mean look at you, sweaty and gross." Jack's cruel laughter echoed in Rhys' ears, and he had the sudden urge to punch the air.

"Rhys are you sure you're ok buddy? You seem really, really pissed off." Rhys stopped and looked at Vaughn, giving him a weak smile.

"Honestly man, I don't know." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. His gaze slid to Jack, and then back to Vaughn. "Hey bro, can I tell you something?" The two sat underneath a rock, and Vaughn nodded.

"Of course bro! Tell me anything!" He smiled, and Rhys almost felt guilty for dragging him into yet another problem.

"It's... it's about that port I stuck into my head. Apparently Nakayama loaded it with something a-and now it's in my systems. It talks to me, alot, and I don't know what to do anymore!" Rhys threw his hands up, falling back into the sand.

"Woah woah woah so I'm an it now?! Really pumpkin, you talk like that about everyone you're gonna get shot!" Two blue feet stood on either side of Rhys, and he looked apathetically up at the angry face of Jack. He smiled a little, and stuck out his tongue. Jack huffed and pretended to stop on Rhys' face, to no effect.

"It? What do you mean it? Are you feeling ok man?" Vaughn snapped Rhys out of his thoughts, tapping his shoulder. He looked over and shook his head.

"Handsome Jack."

"What?"

"The thing, in my head. It's an AI of Handsome Jack."

Vaughn blinked at him, then slowly sat Rhys up. "Riiiiiiight. Rhysie- buddy. Are you sure you're feeling okay? Maybe the heat's getting to you." Rhys glared in response, but allowed himself to be leaned up against the rock.

"I'm not crazy Vaughn! I'm serious!"

"Okay. How many fingers am I holding up behind my back?"

Rhys glanced at Jack. The AI rolled his eyes and stood behind Vaughn. "Three."

"Three."

Vaughn stared in shock. "Lucky guess-"

"You know it's not."

They both looked at eachother for a moment, then Vaughn sighed. "Yea, you're right. We should um- we should keept going." With that, he turned and started walking away into the desert. Rhys didn't have much choice but to follow.

"Isn't that kinda crazy though? That of all the people in the universe, Jack appears to you! The guy that's obsessed with him!" Rhys felt a jolt run down his spine, and he could almost  _feel_ Jack's eyebrows raise.

"Obsessed?"

"I'm not obsessed!" Rhys insisted, pointedly ignoring the intense stare Jack was giving him. "I-I mean sure I admire his work but obsession? No way!"

"Right. Tell that to the posters in your office."

"They're Hyperion issued!" Rhys was sure his face was burning red by now, and the poor guy was losing his mind from how Jack cackled at this new information. He was never gonna live this down.

They ended up making camp in a cave. Or, well, Rhys made camp. Vaughn insisted on going outside to try and see what he could do. Rhys understood the need to do something and let him be. He was reclining against the far wall, about to fall asleep when-

"Hey kiddo!"

Rhys jumped, smacking the cave wall dully and then groaning. "Shit! Don't scare me like that Jack!" He glared up at the hologram, who was leering at him in a way that made Rhys' skin crawl.

"Awww c'mon Rhysie, don't be like that! It's just me." Jack laughed in a way that was just this side of mocking, and Rhys glowered at him. "Alright alright pumpkin. Listen, I gotta talk to you about somethin-"

"Oh could you just fuck off?!" Rhys snapped. It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. But the running, the fighting, and having his annoying AI bouncing around in his head really made Rhys want to rip off his ears.

Evidently this was the wrong thing to say, as Jack snarled and drew close over Rhys, a deadly look in his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do, kiddo." It was said lowly, almost whispered in Rhys' ear. And yea, maybe it should have been threatening and scary, but Rhys couldn't help the almost needy whine that built in the back of his throat, or the twitch of his cock in his pants.

Jack's eyebrows raised so high, Rhys was pretty sure they were gonna float away. Shit. A slow grin started to cross the man's face, and Rhys knew he wasn't gonna live that down. "Cupcaaake- did you just moan?" His tone was incredulous, but also low and goddammit this wasn't helping!  Rhys looked up, shaking his head just a little, and Jack practically howled with laughter. "Oh come on kid, don't lie to me! I heard that noise." He grinned smugly, and Rhys hated how heat rose to his cheeks in response.

"If you knew, why did you ask?" He croaked, and rubbed his throat. It came out choked up and needy, which Rhys frankly resented. It wasn't fair that Jack's voice had such an effect on him! Who decided to let him have such a sexy voice?

"It's more fun for you to admit it. And hey, I can't blame you Rhysie~! I know my voice is unbearably sexy." That dumb statement really shouldn't be making blood rush to Rhys' groin, and he internally cursed his own poor taste. "Oh ho ho! Little Rhysie like that one eh?"

Jack seemed to tower over Rhys, and he bit down on his knuckles to stop himself from saying anything stupid. But the CEO didn't seem to like this, as Rhys' metal arm suddenly jerked to life. "Ah ah ah! C'mon pumpkin, it was cute!" The hand tugged away Rhys' flesh arm, no matter how he resisted.

"N-no! C-christ Jack it's not like- it's not like I'm-"

"Immensely turned on by my voice? Oh kiddo, I think you are." He purred. The robot hand crept down, rubbing teasingly against Rhys' thigh. The boy whimpered and squirmed at the attention. "See? Look at you, already so riled up from me talking to ya." The hand crept closer, until it was almost nudging against his cock, but not quite there.

Rhys let his head fall back and groaned. Half lidded eyes stared at Jack, with his mouth hanging open. "Jaaaack..." he flushed at the way his name came out, like a long, high moan. Judging by how the hologram's grin widened, he liked that alot. Ah shit.

"Mm what is it Rhysie? You getting a heated there~?" Though his tone was mocking, it was definitely doing things to Rhys. He was about to complain when his cybernetic hand rubbed over the front of his crotch. Rhys' face fell open in a quiet moan instead, and he rocked up into his own touch.

"S-shit- jaack... fuck..." the hand slipped to his belt, and Rhys helped him open it and pull his pants to his ankles. The robo hand shoved his thighs apart, and Jack leered from between them. 

"The shit I'd do to you if I had a body, Rhysie..." the hand started to curl around his cock, and slowly dragged up. The touch was feather light, just enough to tease. He sucked in a sharp breath, and his human hand dug into the ground beneath him.

"You know what I'd do? First, I'd make sure to strip you down-" the hand jerked, and Rhys moaned, "then I'd touch you just like this, till you were drooling. And once you're leaking, beggin' for me, then I'll fuck you into the ground till you cry."

Jack's voice had a growl to it, possessive and turned on. Rhys couldn't get enough. He squirmed and whined loudly, trying to get the hand to move faster. "Jaaack- jack please- nn- c-cmon on I _need_ -" he was cut off by Jack's laughter, looking up at his hazy blue form through tearful eyes.

"You need? What do you need, pumpkin?" It would have been caring if Jack didn't sound so mocking. His hand had slowed down so much, and Rhys was starting to lose it. He panted and ground upwards, throat barely allowing words to slip out.

"N-need to cum- fuck I need to cum Jack please-" He begged, flesh hand now clawing at his own chest in desperation. When he tilted his head just so, Rhys could see the hungry way Jack stared at him. Oh god- it was such a piercing look that he hid behind his free arm. Jack immediately sped up, growling.

"Then cum."

That was all it took for Rhys to cum, spilling all over his stomach and thighs and panting heavily. "Shit..." he mumbled softly.

"Damn kiddo, you made quite a mess didn't ya?" Teased Jack. Rhys groaned and rubbed his face.

"Shut up." He cleaned up as best as he could, and was just buckling up his pants when Vaughn came back.

"Good news? I found food! Bad news? I found nothin else." Vaughn shrugged helplessly, then wiggled the bag of jerky. It was probably skag and maybe expired, but Rhys didn't care. It was food and it was a welcome distraction from what had just happened.

The two ate in companionable silence, while Jack lounged unseen next to Rhys. His grin spoke volumes. There was no way Rhys was gonna hear the end of this, he was sure.

"Kiddo, when I get a body, I'm gonna bend you over and shove my cock in ya until you can't tell up from down." The admission made Rhys choke on his food, and he glanced over at Jack with flushed cheeks.

What monster had he unleashed?


	2. The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack is a real boy now!

The Dome was one of the weirdest things Rhys had ever laid his eyes on. Filled with glowing- what were those, mushrooms?

The strange plants loomed in front of them, and Rhys stared. "Ok- wow. That's weird. Is that weird?" Hesitantly he stepped towards the glowing fauna.

"I've seen snow, deserts, but a jungle?" Sasha looked at the looming dome, seemingly just as nervous. The group exchanged looks, but Gortys prompted them to move inside.

Finding Gortys had been a strange and bizzare journey. He still remembered how good it felt to control the bots of the Atlas facility. And then the panic when Jack took over. Not to mention- he shudder- Vallory. Now with Gortys leading they way, they had all ended up in this weird place. Rhys was at least nintey-nine percent sure that all of these plants were extremely poisonous- at best.

Rhys looked around, absently scanning things as he went. It really was beautiful, even though it was strange as hell. Though they weren't here to lazily admire all the plant life. They were here to find the next Gortys piece, and get their hands on a Vault. So Rhys took a deep breath, steeled himself, and moved along.

There seemed to be a switch on the wall, and he moved towards it. Course it did nothing, thanks to the debris. But what else were Loader Bots for? Rhys smiled over at the big yellow contraption. In no time, they were all inside the facility. Then came Cassius, and their plan. It all passed by in a dizzying haze for Rhys.

There was an incessant tug in the back of his head. He could barely hear Sasha speaking to him, too fuzzy to even form a logical response. He only truly awoke again when that red jellyfish thing zapped him.

"Owch!" A jolt of electricity shot through him, and Rhys stumbled away from the offending creature. "What the hell?!" They slowly moved towards him and Sasha, so they took off.

"Finally, something that's slow!" Rhys wanted to laugh, but he was more worried for his life. They jumped onto the elevator, but it had no power. He glanced at his stun baton. After only a moment's hesitation he slammed it into the power outlet, and slowly the elevator started to rise. 

Once inside, it was only more anxiety. Rhys' eye glowed as he worked on the security algorithm. "Aha! Got it!" Triumphantly it clicked, just as the glass once again cracked ominously.

"Then let's go!" Sasha's shout startled him, brain once again snapping out of that fuzzy place it had been in before. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the elevator. Unfortunately, the freaky not-jellyfish had other plans. And with his baton being the only thing powering the elevator, he was essentially shit out of luck. His legs caught against the railing, and Rhys went falling down. As soon as he hit the ground, everything went black.

An aching pain dragged him out of the darkness. He groaned, reaching up to hold his head. Where was he? Instead of grass and dirt, only cold metal pressed against his skin. He could see the walls, covered with screens. Using his arm for light, Rhys struggled to his feet and moved around. "Sasha?" Called Rhys, uncertain.

"She's not here right now, pumpkin!" the echo of Jack reverberated everywhere, and Rhys' headache came back with a vengeance. He groaned, clutching his forehead. Each word felt like a knife stabbing his eye, over and over.

"What the fuck? Jack! Where the hell am I?" With his one good eye, Rhys looked around. The hologram was nowhere to be seen. A flash of blue filled his vision, and he leapt back. There stood the Jack, grinning at him. It was filled with manic glee, which didn't bode well for Rhys whatsoever. He eyes Jack nervously. "J-jack?"

That seemed to be amusing, because Jack threw his head back and cackled at Rhys. "Oh Rhysie Rhysie Rhysie..." He clicked his tongue in amusement. "You, my friend, are in one of the most brilliant labs ever created! Haha! A Hyperion facility, hidden right under Atlas' nose! Brilliant isn't it?" His arms were thrown wide, an expectant look on his blue face.

It was definitely impressive, Rhys had to admit. How had Atlas never found out about it? With a wave of Jack's hand, the whole facility whirred to life. Lights turned on, computers booted up, and Rhys could see the Hyperion logo on the wall now. Huh. Turning off his arm's light, Rhys slowly moved towards the main computer. "This is really cool and all but... well- why am I here?" 

"Aha! The golden question! Well cupcake, this lovely place here was run by Nakayama. Apparently, one of his little side projects was intended for me!" He gestured to his body. "So while you were out of commission, I took the liberty of piloting your lanky body and hacked into the systems!"

"O-oh... um... wow. You can control my body?" That was not a pleasant thought. What if Jack hurt people using his body? Or did weird things to his friends? None of this was good. 

"Ehh minor detail. What's important is this!" A strange wire came out of the mainframe, curling in front of Rhys' face. There was a jack at the end, clearly meant for a port like the one in his head. "Trust me on this kiddo! Just stick that in your head, and I'll make sure it's worth it!" Rhys looked at him uncertainly. Should he really do this? Jack could be tricking him.

"What'll happen when I stick that in my head?" He asked suspiciously. He had a right to be! What if it was some kind of virus- or had security measures in case someone with a port came along and just used it?

Now Jack was getting antsy, and Rhys saw his cybernetic fingers twitching in time with Jack's. "I promise it's safe! You're just giving me access to the deeper systems. It'll help you too, you'll be able to control every turret and hell trap in this place!" Well, that did sound useful. Plus! Jack hadn't really lead him wrong before, had he? Yes, maybe the Atlas thing got out of control, but he did save them all too. Rhys sighed.

"Ok."

"Haha yes! Sweet! Just plug that baby in and I'll do the rest!"

Wearily, Rhys grabbed the jack and stuck it into his head. A rush clouded his vision, and all he could see were ones and zeros. A cry escaped him at the flood of information. All he could hear was that familiar, manic laughing. There was a dull thud when his knees gave out, and he collapsed to the floor. Everything was swimming in and out of clarity. Suddenly, Rhys regretted trusting Jack with anything. He ripped out the jack, groaning in pain.

"Ahhh damn! That feels good- thanks kiddo! You won't regret this, I'm tellin' ya!" Rhys made a confused noise, looking around. Jack's voice was coming out of the speakers now, not his own mind. Oh shit. Though he was still unsteady, Rhys forced himself to stand up.

"Hurts..." He mumbled weakly. Something whirred and clicked in the background. What was Jack doing? Rhys had to get out, right now. Another click, then the power shut off. Darkness filled the room for a split second before emergency lights came on, all green and strange. Rhys' eyes followed them until he turned around. A large computer was the only thing emanating light anymore, so he shambled over to it. Large letters displayed a message that made the blood in his body run ice cold.

"Consciousness Transfer Complete"

A heavy hand grabbed Rhys' arm. He yelped, spinning on his heel and swinging a punch with his cybernetic hand, only to have his wrist grabbed and body slammed against the desk the computer sat above. Then Rhys was staring into the very real, very alive, and slightly annoyed face of Handsome Jack.

"Oh god." It came as a tiny squeak, all color draining from his face. Without the blue glow, Jack seemed to look even harsher, even colder. Not to mention he hadn't spoken yet, which really wasn't helping ease his nerves. His face was tilted up, then side to side. Rhys was frozen in terror. 

"Heh. You have baby soft skin, you got a routine or something?" Jack's voice sounded rough from disuse. Like he hadn't spoke in a long, long time.

"Y- you- wha- how did you-" Jack cut him off with a raised hand and the most smug grin Rhys had ever seen.

"Don't choke there, cupcake. But I may have lied to you, just a little. Nakayama was friggin obsessed with me, so he literally made me a clone body. Neat huh?" Jack tapped the side of his head, where a port quite similar to Rhys' own sat. 

Of all the ways to die, "inside a secret lab after resurrecting Handsome Jack" was not one he had seen coming. When Jack was in his head, he'd been safe. The worst he could do was maybe punch Rhys or something, seeing as their lives were essentially tied together. Now? Now Jack could kill him with little to no consequence. Rhys swallowed around the lump in his throat, regarding Jack as one might do to a hungry lion.

"Man I've been wanting to do this for so long, cupcake." The words were more of a growl, and Rhys felt his heart drop into his stomach like a deadweight. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting two large hands to wrap around his throat and crush the life out of him.

But that's not what happened.

Instead, a pair of surprisingly warm lips pressed his throat. A startled gasp escaped Rhys, and he reached up to grab Jack's shoulders. That earned him a rumble of approval. Okay- well this was new. He could work with this. Teeth grazed his neck, Rhys whined in response. 

"Heh, you're pretty cute, kitten. I wonder if you look cute when you're getting fucked too." It was the barest murmur against his ear, but Rhys practically melted against Jack.

"Oh-" he breathed, finally daring to look up. Jack looked goddamn hungry. His pupils were dilated, and he was grinning. Rhys opened his mouth, but was cut off with a crushing kiss. Eagerly he moved to return it, now whimpering with delight as one leg slotted between his. Jack was hardly patient, practically tearing Rhys' shirt off his body as if it had offended him somehow. Rhys moved to help. It was hard, seeing as Jack only broke their kiss to breath before moving right back in.

Jack batted his hands away with a growl, moving to rip off all the layers until he and Rhys were both shirtless. "Nice ink, cupcake. Didn't know you had the guts for that," purred the man, already moving to mouth all over the newly exposed skin.

"G-got it done in college- ohfuck-" His response was choked off when Jack bit down, sucking hard enough to leave a dark purple mark on his neck. Two big hands were impatiently yanking Rhys' pants off, and he found himself pressed against the desk. Everything happened so fast, Rhys was just trying to catch up. His brain shorted out when he felt a finger pressing inside him, slick with... something. "Oh!" A gasp escaped him, and he could feel the rumble of laughter from Jack.

Jack almost gently fucked him with one finger, visibly delighting in how Rhys squirmed under his attentions. "I knew you'd be loud, you're really getting off to this aren't ya?" It was impossible to tell if Jack was trying to mock him, since his voice was husky with arousal and... well, Rhys didn't care to think about it. Not when Jack's fingers were curling so perfectly to make him cry out.

Another finger pressed in next to the first and Rhys keened. Jack was grinning, he could almost hear it. Evidently he was just as impatient, as the fingers pulled away and Jack was lining up. "You ready, princess-?"

Rhys groaned in response, raising his hips eagerly. Jack's low rumble of a laugh made him shiver in the loveliest way. Air was knocked out of his lungs when Jack pressed in, groaning quietly. There was only a moment's reprieve before Jack started moving, fucking into Rhys as hard as he could. Rhys let out a cry, hands scrambling for purchase on the desk. He was sending papers flying but he didn't care. Jack felt so goddamn good and Rhys was definitely drooling. 

"Ah- Jack- f-fuck-" A hand laid against his neck, which only served to make his cock twitch. He was so goddamn close. Jack snapped his hips and Rhys saw stars. Before he realized what was going on Jack had wrapped his fingers around Rhys' cock, and the two shuddered as their orgasms washed over them. 

Rhys slumped against the table bonelessly, panting. By the time he managed to get up and properly look around, Jack was zipping up his pants. He groaned, shuffling towards his own pants. Jack was oddly silent, choosing to observe as Rhys got dressed. Once he straightened up, the CEO spoke. 

"Well Rhysie, that was fun! But we have things to do, ya know. Big, important things! Like meeting your little troop in person!" 

"What?!" 

But Jack was already going, one arm slung around Rhys' shoulders as he was dragged out of the strange lab. 

Fiona was going to _kill_ him. 

 


End file.
